Pokemon: 20 Years Later
by MiddleNameDanger
Summary: 20 years after 1 trainer's journey ended, 3 new ones begin. Join the 3 brothers as they travel across Kanto. Please Review. Love it or hate it, just review. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Episode 1: New Faces, Familiar Places

**Pokemon: 20 Years Later**

**Episode 1: New Faces, Familiar Places **

"Charmeleon, use Slash attack!" A commanding voice shouted. A red, somewhat intimidating creature nodded and ran full speed towards another creature.

"A direct hit!" The Announcer shouted. "Tangela is unable to battle!"

A trainer withdrew the injured Tangela and reached for another Pokeball. "Go Poliwhirl!" A blue amphibious looking creature with a swirl on it's belly popped out.

"Alright, Charmeleon…" The trainer said. "Give it a Flamethrower!" The reptile obeyed and a burst of flames erupted from it's mouth.

"Poliwhirl, counter it with an ice beam!" the other trainer commanded. The beam of ice collided with the fire, but wasn't enough to stop it. The flames hit Poliwhirl, and knocked it back. "Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!"

A jet of water jet out, but instead of going after Charmeleon, it came towards the trainer.

"Ayeeaaahhh!" He shouted. The trainer woke up drenched on his bed. "What the hell is going on?" He was still confused after waking up abruptly.

"Waking your ass off is what I'm doing!" An older man said, obviously annoyed by his son. "Andy, today's your big day, and you're oversleeping? This is what you've been talking about all week!"

"I'm sorry… Danny kept me up all night. I didn't get to bed until 3 AM!" Andy said in defense.

"Well Danny is already up. He probably got his Pokemon already. You better get going too!" The father explained.

"Alright dad, see ya." Andy got dressed and walked out of his room. He dashed downstairs into the kitchen, where a pleasant aroma was in the air. "I smell… pancakes…" He thought to himself. "No time for that though, because I gotta get my Pokemon!" He walked to the door and stopped. "Well, maybe a couple won't hurt!" He dashed back in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, I made a big plate of pancakes for you!" Andy's mom said. "You don't want to start your journey on an empty stomach!"

"Thanks mom." Andy said while grabbing his plate. He sat down at the table. His other brother, Jamie, was sitting down eating already. "Hey Jamie, when did you wake up?" He asked.

"About an hour ago." Jamie replied. "This is my second helping of pancakes!"

"Hah, you best hope you don't get sick on your first day." Andy joked. He and his 2 twin brothers were all getting their first Pokemon. "You'd rather eat pancakes than get a Pokemon?"

When the 2 were finished, they prepared to leave their somewhat large house in Pallet Town. Before they could get out, Their Dad stopped them. "Hey guys. Just remember, you're mother and I are always here when you need us. I was a trainer just like you two once, and my mom was always there." The 2 just rolled their eyes and listened to his lecture. "So remember, let us know if anything happens. You have out number."

"Alright dad, can we go now?" Andy asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah… go on now. Oh, and here, take this. This used to be mine when I first started out." he held out a rumpled old hat, one half was red, and the other was white. It had a peculiar green swirl on the front.

"Gee dad, thanks…" Andy said, puzzled at the bizarre gift.

"Oh, so I don't get a present?" Jamie asked, a little offended.

"Sorry, I lost all my other hats. They all sucked, anyway."

"Ok, whatever." Jamie mumbled.

The two walked out of the house, and off to the Lab.

"Man, that brings back memories of my first day…" The father said, dreamily. "It was quite the experience… Right, Pikachu?" An old looking yellow rodent looked up from the cushion it was lounging on and nodded. "Good times… good times…"

Andy and Jamie walked down a vacant road until they reached a large, dull, rectangular building. "Well, here it is." Andy said. "When we walk through these doors, our saga will begin."

"Yeah, right. It will be sooooo epic." Jamie replied sarcastically. The 2 went through the doors, into a room filled with various equipment. Bookshelves lined each wall, all filled with large books. Men in lab coats dashed around the room, spouting different commands to each other. They walked to the end of the room, where 2 people stood. One was a boy, same age as Andy and Jamie. The other was a middle-aged man holding a clipboard. When they approached them, the man spoke.

"Ah, there they are. Now that you all are here, we can begin." The man said.

"Hey Professor Oak!" The boy started. "Since I got here first, can I pick first?"

"Sure, Danny. You go over to that table and take a Pokeball. Inside it contains one of three starter Pokemon." he said, like it was a routine phrase.

Andy watched Danny go up to the small table. "Please don't take Charmander…" He thought. "I've always dreamed of having one. Please don't take it. Please."

Danny took a long time trying to decide who to pick, much to the annoyance of the others; Especially Andy, who was itching to take the Charmander. Danny finally picked one up. "Ah." The Professor said. "That's the Pokeball that contains Squirtle, the turtle Pokemon." Danny shook his head and picked up another. "That right there is Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon." Danny once again shook his head in disgust. He picked up the last remainding Pokeball. "Yes, that is Charmander, the flame Pokemon." Danny looked at it, and held it up.

"Charmander, you're my first Pokemon!" He shouted. Andy's heart sank. No. No. No! This cannot happen! I was supposed to get Charmander!

Oak delightedly nodded and motioned for Jamie. He took no time to pick up the Pokeball with Squirtle. "I pick Squirtle!" He exclaimed.

Andy sadly walked over to the table and picked up the Bulbasaur. He looked at it for a while, disappointed. "I guess I have Bulbasaur then…" He muttered.

Oak sensed his disappointment, and pat him on the back. "Now now, don't be upset. Bulbasaur is very versatile, and great for beginners. Many great champions of the world had Bulbasaur as their starter." He lied.

Andy raised his head. "R-really?" he asked.

"No lie." Oak replied. "Bulbasaur are considered by many experts to be the best starter. You should be proud to own one."

"Wow! I guess this isn't so bad after all!" Andy cheerfully exclaimed. "Welcome to my team, Bulbasaur!"

"Well, looks like we all got what we wanted!" Jamie said. "I was afraid someone already took little ol' Squirts!"

"Squirts?" Danny asked, amused.

"Yeah, it's his nickname!" Jamie shot back. "Why don't you nickname your Charmander?"

"Nah, I'll keep it simple. Plus, I wouldn't want to embarrass him with a dorky name!"

"I'll give you a dorky name, you dweeb!

"Dweeb? I'm not the one that has a night-light!"

Andy ignored his 2 brother's bickering and thought for a second. "Hey, professor, do we get pokedexes?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me." He walked over to another table and grabbed 3 little red devices. "Ah, here we are. Ok, listen up everyone. With these, you'll all be able to record every Pokemon you encounter on your journey. Just hold it up to an unknown Pokemon, and it will recognize it immediately. Make sure you go everywhere, and record everything. Don't let me down."

They all grabbed a Pokedex. "Here guys, take these empty Pokeballs. If you see a wild Pokemon, weaken it as best as you can. Then throw one of these at it, and viola! That Pokemon is yours." The boys took them and headed out. "Good luck!" Oak said as they walked out of the lab.

"Man, I can't believe it! We're actually starting our journey!" Andy exclaimed. "This is the best day of my life."

"I'm kinda nervous…" Jamie sighed. "What if we don't do good at all? What if we fail as trainers?"

"You might, but that doesn't mean we all will." Danny pointed out. "Don't worry though, we'll do great. It's in our blood after all." Both of their parents are renowned Pokemon Trainers. "Dad was close to becoming a master, and Mom was a gym leader!"

"Being a great trainer isn't hereditary, stupid. It's something that you have to earn yourself." Jamie argued.

"Will you guys shut up? We haven't even left Pallet yet and both of you are starting to bug me. And Jamie's right, by the way. We have to make it on our own." Andy said, annoyed.

The trio continued bickering until they reached their first mark: Route 1. "When we cross this road, our journey has officially started. And I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out right away and catching me a team of Pokemon!" Danny bragged. "Those little suckers won't know what hit 'em!"

"Shouldn't we focus on reaching Viridian, though? That's where the first badge is. Besides, if you payed attention in school, you'll realize that the only Pokemon between here and there are Pidgey and Rattata." Andy pointed out.

"Oh… that's all? Man, I really wanted a challenge." Danny sulked.

"In that case, why not meet our Pokemon? I haven't even seen Squirts yet." Jamie said. "Let's see our Pokemon already." And with that, he threw the Pokeball and out came the little turtle.

"Squirt-Squirtle Squirt!" The small Pokemon shouted.

"Hey little guy, I'm your new trainer!" Jamie happily boasted. 'Squirts' jumped up happily into the trainer's arms.

Danny took notice of this and threw his Pokeball containing Charmander. "Charmander, come on out!" Danny shouted. The Pokeball opened with a flash of white light and Charmander appeared, somewhat taken aback at it's surroundings.

"Char… Mander?" It muttered.

"Hey Charmander, I'm your new master. Now Obey me!" Danny commanded in a threatening voice.

Charmander looked at him in terror and ran behind a tree. "Char Char…" It said, looking very scared.

"Hey, I was only kidding little guy. You don't have to be scared…" Danny slowly creeped towards it. "Now now… just calm down, I'm your friend." He reached down and grabbed it's tail, which proved to be a big mistake. It reacted so suddenly, and before he knew it, a huge burst of flames went straight at Danny's face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP, SOMEONE HELP I'M ON FIRE!"

"Squirt, can you use water gun yet? Jamie asked. The Squirtle looked disappointed. "Just try your best to put out those flames, ok?" The Squirtle focused all it's might and opened it's mouth. A small stream of water spewed out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT? THANKS TO YOU I'M GONNA DIE!" Danny screamed.

"Wait, isn't there a small river around here somewhere?" Andy asked. "I remember fishing there with mom and dad."

"Oh yeah, you're right…" Jamie agreed. "YO DANNY, RUN TO THE RIVER!"

Danny mechanically dashed out towards the woods, and Andy and Jamie followed close behind. The Charmander crept from behind the tree and chased behind them.

It wasn't long before the panic-stricken Danny found the river. Without a thought, he jumped right in. The current was fast, and when Andy and Jamie reached the river, Danny was already 100 yards away.

"I hope he realizes that there's a waterfall at the end of this river…" Andy said.

"There is?" Jamie replied, shocked. "We better catch up to him then!"

The duo chased after Danny downstream, but the current was too fast to keep up with. "Damn. At this rate, we'll never catch up to him." Andy said in disappointment. "Let's just hope for the best."

"Yeah, I sure hope he doesn't end up being Gyarados bait. I heard that they live in there." Jamie warned. "We should keep running."

"Right, let's go."

_To be continued…_

**Well, there you have it. You met the 3 main characters, Andy, Danny, and Jamie. Also, can you guess who their parents could be, especially daddy? But that's for later. ;) Another thing to point out. You all are probably wondering how Charmander pulled off such a brilliant Flamethrower. You'll find out why next chapter. That serves as a plot later in the series. :D**

**So stay tuned, folks! There's PLENTY more to come, and make sure you REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATE YOU THINK AND HOW TO IMPROVE.**

**So stay tuned, folks! There's PLENTY more to come, and make sure you REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATE YOU THINK AND HOW TO IMPROVE.**

**You're probably like, wtf why did he repeat that? It's cuz I want you to all be aware of how important it is. SO DO IT AND DO IT RIGHT!**


	2. Episode 2: The Not So Green City

_**On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 years later…**_

"_Waking your ass off is what I'm doing!" An older man said, obviously annoyed by his son. "Andy, today's your big day, and you're oversleeping? This is what you've been talking about all week!"_

"_Well, here it is." Andy said. "When we walk through these doors, our saga will begin."_

"_Well, looks like we all got what we wanted!" Jamie said. "I was afraid someone already took little ol' Squirts!"_

"_Hey Charmander, I'm your new master. Now Obey me!" Danny commanded in a threatening voice._

"_Yeah, I sure hope he doesn't end up being Gyarados bait. I heard that they live in there." Jamie warned. "We should keep running."_

"_Right, let's go."_

**Episode 2: The Not So Green City**

Danny was walking happily on the road, humming to himself. He was very proud, because he just beat the Pokemon League, and caught every single Pokemon. "I couldn't have done it without Charmander… and his fire moves… yes… fire…" His vision started to get blurry. "Wait, what going on round in here?" He felt like he was falling. "I'm need to get these back to the Poke…" He couldn't see anything now, and couldn't walk or even move. He was drowning. He regained consciousness and found himself underwater, struggling to get to the surface. Before he could, his whole body felt lifted, and he was thrown into the air.

"Hey, the waterfall is up that way!" Andy shouted. "Do you think he went over?"

"Yeah, I see him! Look down there, you can see his blue coat!" The duo ran down the steep hill and fished their unconscious brother out from the bottom of the water.

"He's… still breathing!" Andy said. "Do you know CPR?"

"Yeah, I just graduated medical school." Jamie replied sarcastically. After making this comment, he heard a faint screech. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, hold on. I see…" Andy looked in the distance, and saw a small red figure. "Is that Charmander?"

"Well I'll be damned, that rascal followed us! Maybe he felt bad or something."

The Charmander ran up to Danny, who still lay unconscious on the ground. "Hey Char," Jamie started. "Can you help us?" Charmander looked uneasily at Jamie, then at Danny.

"Come on, Charmander, give him a weak ember or something. Enough to wake him up." Begged Andy. "We really need your help. He's a nice guy, that was just his interpretation of a funny joke."

The Charmander nodded weakly and blew a tiny flame at Danny's rear. "WHAT IN TARNATION? NOT AGAIN I'M ON FIRE! AAAHHHH!" Danny cried. The Charmander jumped at the sudden outburst and scurried away behind a rock.

"Dude, you're not on fire. We just saved your ass from drowning, and Charmander used CPR to get you awake!" Andy explained.

"Yeah, I think you should apologize and thank Charmander." Jamie added.

Danny stared at them for a minute, and turned to Charmander. "Eh… hey there. I'm sorry for scaring you and all, I truly am… and um, thanks for saving me… and stuff, I owe you one." For the first time, the Charmander smiled an walked over to Danny. He picked him up. "Alright Charmander, you're now officially a part of my squad!"

Andy laughed. "Squad? That sounds like some sort of gang."

"At least it's original.." Danny said in defense. "What about you and your yet to be seen Bulbasaur? Do you plan on meeting him?

"Yeah, I will. I got sidetracked though. I had to save someone's life!" Andy shot back.

"Hey, as far as I know, Charmander had that covered."

"Who in fact had to be convinced to do so."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt… but look!" Jamie said. A magnificent looking creature was flying in the distance. "I can use my Pokedex now!"

He held the small device towards the bird in the sky. "No data currently exists for this Pokemon. Many Pokemon still have yet to be discovered."

"Wow, we just discovered a Pokemon!" Danny said. "That right there is a sign of a great career!"

"What if it's a bad sign?" Andy asked. "Our luck might be getting worse…"

They fell silent for a while, now continuing to their destination. Their first day as trainers didn't quite end up the way they had thought. They stayed quiet until the skylights of Viridian City came into view.

"Hey, there it is! Viridian City!" Andy cheered.

"Finally… now we can sleep…" Jamie said.

"Are you kidding? We got a badge to win!" Danny barked.

"As much as I want to, I don't think we can. It's 11PM…" Andy sulked. "It's closed."

"Why would they close so early? It's a gym for Pete's sake!" Danny cried.

"You can try… just don't get your hopes up," Jamie replied.

"I'd save my energy for tomorrow. Gym Leaders are no joke," Andy added.

"I can't though… I'll meet you guys at the Pokecenter later," Danny said. He dashed into the bushes heading towards the city.

"Wow… what a moron," Jamie responded.

"Why, for thinking the gym would be open?" Andy asked.

"No, those bushes he ran through were Poison Ivy."

A half hour had passed, and they finally reached the city limits. The Green city had once been grand, but now it was ridden with pollution, run down, and crime rates were high.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Jamie muttered. They were walking on a sidewalk, and once in a while they'd walk past a suspicious person.

"I wish I knew where that Center was…" Andy said nervously. "According to this map, it's next to a black hole of some kind…"

"A black hole? Let me see that map." Jamie snatched the map and gazed at it for a few seconds. "Idiot, that's a coffee stain. And this map says the Pokecenter is in the downtown area."

"Where's that?" Andy asked.

"It's about… 15 blocks ahead. If we walk fast, we can get there within 10 minutes."

"In that case, let's run!" Andy said. They started jogging on the sidewalk, until a weird man jumped in the way.

"Why you kiddies running? Are you... Scared?" The person asked, with a creepy old voice.

"Excuse me, but we really should be going…" Jamie urged.

"What's the rush? Why don't you come take a gander at my merchandise?"

"Really? What are you selling?" Andy curiously asked.

"Just a few knick-knacks. Things that trainers would find really useful." The person said.

"Wow, cool! Can I see?" Andy asked, with an eager face.

"Andy!" Jamie said, shocked.

"Hold on there!" An stern voice shouted. "Back away from the children!"

"Oh, my apologies, officer…" The Stranger said. "I'll be on my way." The figure scurried into the nearby alley.

"Oh thank you so much, thank you thank you thank you…" Jamie gracefully repeated.

"What do you kids think you're doing outside so late? It's past your curfew! You either gotta be really brave or just plain stupid to be wandering here at night!" The Officer shouted.

"Sorry ma'am, we traveled here from pallet and we were heading to the Pokecenter." Andy explained. "We were trying to get there as soon as possible."

"Alright, this is your warning. But if it were tohappen again, I might not have found you, and you could be dead in some freezer by now. Just hop in my motorcycle and I'll get you there in no time." The Officer said.

"Great! Let's go!" Jamie happily replied. Jamie and Andy hopped in the cycle and it took off to the Pokecenter. When it arrived, they got out and walked up the fleet of stairs to the door.

"You kids be careful, and stay outta trouble!" The Officer shouted before driving away.

"Thank heavens we ran into her…" Jamie sighed with relief. "Now we can get some shut eye."

They went into the Center, and immediately hit the sack. They forgot about their brother, who was having trouble of his own.

"Where… is… the… gym…" Danny moaned. He had been wandering around the city for almost 3 hours, and was getting very tired. "Why can't they have it right near the city edge? WHY?" He kicked a trashcan out of frustration. The door to the house where the trashcan was kicked flung open.

"Who the hell be kickin mah trashcan?" An old man shouted. "I know yer out there, so show yerself before I start shootin!" Danny heard this and came back to the house.

"Sorry sir, I uh, tripped. I'll pick it up for you, I'm sorry." Danny lied to save himself.

"You lil punk! Don't talk back to yer elders!" The old man screamed. "Come over here so I can teach you a lesson!" Danny just started dashing away at the sound of this.

"This guy is nuts…" Danny thought as he ran down the street.

"Ryna, Git out here now!" The man threw a dusty old Pokeball and a huge rocky rhinoceros came out. "After that lil punk!" The Rhino obeyed and charged towards Danny.

"Oh Jeez! What's that?!?" Danny pulled out his Pokedex, while running full speed. The device recognized the creature right away.

"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokemon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills."

"Oh great, this thing could kill me…" Danny said, still running his full speed. "Wait, I have a Pokemon!"

Danny turned against the upcoming Rhyhorn and threw his Pokeball. "Go Charmander!" Charmander popped out and saw the incoming Rhyhorn.

"Chaaaaaaaaar!!!!" Charmander cried, scared to death.

"Now Charmander, use that power I saw back on route 1! Use that fire attack!"

"Charmander looked confused. "Char?" It asked.

"Oh god, what is that move called?" Danny questioned. "It was a bunch of flames… it threw them at me… um… erm…"

Charmander still stood there puzzled as Danny. "Char Charmander…" It sighed.

"Wait! Duh, it's Flamethrower! USE FLAMETHROWER AT RHYHORN!" Danny shouted. Charmander reacted immediately to this and a huge barrage of flames erupted from its mouth. This knocked Rhyhorn back about 30 feet.

"Alright return!" Charmander went back in the Pokeball, and Danny started running again. He stopped after running 5 minutes straight. "Now… bed…" Danny stumbled a few blocks, extremely tired and somehow made it to the Center. He collapsed right on a couch in the lobby.

The first day was over. What a day it has been. All of them slept like babies, especially Danny. Usually the first to awake, he turned out waking up last. Andy was the first to wake, when the aroma of breakfast met his nose. "P-p-pancakes…" He said, still half asleep. He got up, and walked out to the lobby. Breakfast was being served, by Nurse Joy. Many trainers were in and out, healing their Pokemon and grabbing a bite. Andy walked up to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the Nurse asked him.

"Yeah… do you have pancakes?" Andy asked.

"Sure do, how many do you want?" The Nurse politely asked.

"I'll take ten." Andy said. "How much does it cost?"

"Oh, it's free for trainers." the Nurse answered.

"Oh, sweet!" Andy cheerfully replied. He sat down and chowed. While he was busy eating, Jamie came to the lobby and followed suit. He ordered 20 pancakes.

"Nothing like good ol pancakes to start the day…" Jamie said as he sat down. "These look god, too."

"They are. They might even be better than Moms."

Jamie sneered. "No one makes them better than moms." He took one bite and dropped his fork. "I- I stand-erm, I mean sit corrected. These are heavenly!"

"Hah, told you." Andy replied, laughing. The two ate like pigs until the announcement that said breakfast was over played.

Danny woke up a few minutes later and saw Andy and Jamie finishing up. "Oh boy, pancakes!" He cheered. "How much were they?" he asked.

"Free! But… they stopped serving about 5 minutes ago… sorry." Jamie said, looking disappointed.

"Aww… the day I sleep in… figures." Danny sat down. "Now, are we going to the gym now? I didn't find it last night."

"We can try… but what if we can't find it?" Jamie asked.

"We can ask Nurse Joy, she would know." Andy pointed out.

"Alright, let's go ask." Danny said. The trio walked up to the desk. "Um, excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

"Yes? She asked in a polite voice.

"We want to know where the gym is." Danny said. "We need to earn the badge."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She started. "I can't help you. Even I don't know where it is. The city's been getting so big, you can't find anything anymore."

"Damn. Well thanks anyway." Danny said, disappointed.

"Well, now that I think about it… there is someone that can help." Nurse Joy stated. "There's a man that has lived here for quite a long time. He know this city more than anyone I know."

"Really? Where does he live?" Andy asked.

"I'll write the address down." Joy said. She wrote it on a small paper and handed it to Andy. "Just knock on his door, he'll be happy to help." She said happily. "Good luck!"

The 3 thanked her and headed to the house. It wasn't too far away, only a 10 minute walk. When they approached the house Danny froze. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, guys… I've been here before." Danny explained.

"What the hell are you talking about? We just got here last night!" Andy said.

"Yeah… I know. This guy… he's bad news. And his Rhyhorn is too."

_To be continued…_

**Hmm. Quite a conundrum. As you probably know, the so called "expert" of the city is the guy that Danny ran into last night. I wonder what's going to happen? Will they ask the guy? Or will they look themselves? Will Rhyhorn attack? Will Andy ever use Bulbasaur? Will Ash… I mean their dad play a vital role later on? Why haven't I explained Charmander's power yet? Why am I asking so many questions? Why did I waste your time by asking a question about why I was asking so many questions? Some of these may be answered next chapter!**

**So stay tuned, folks! AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T GOD DAMN IT. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. AND YES, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU, JOHNNY.**

**:]**

**Seriously, though, review. Because if you don't… well… let's just say I know some people… **

**:D**

**But I'm serious. Review. **


	3. Episode 3: Bugged Out

_**On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 Years later…**_

"_Dude, you're not on fire. We just saved your ass from drowning, and Charmander used CPR to get you awake!" Andy explained._

"_No, those bushes he ran through were Poison Ivy."_

"_Chaaaaaaaaar!!!!" Charmander cried, scared to death._

_Jamie sneered. "No one makes them better than moms." He took one bite and dropped his fork. "I- I stand-erm, I mean sit corrected. These are heavenly!"_

"_Yeah… I know. This guy… he's bad news. And his Rhyhorn is too."_

**Episode 3: Bugged Out**

"…And that's what happened. I fixed his trashcan, tried to be nice, and before I knew it, a 2,000 pound rhino is chasing after me. If it wasn't for Charmander here, I'd be mincemeat." Danny explained.

"Uh, wow. Do you guys still want to go?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe he was just having a bad day," Andy suggested.

"No. He looked like an angry old man. Something tells me he's always been like that." Danny replied. "But if it's the only way, then I guess we have no choice. Maybe he forgot about it."

"Yeah, let's just go." Andy said. "We can take a Rhyhorn."

"Well _I _can. I don't know about you two." Danny joked.

"Let's just go already…" Jamie mumbled.

They walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. It sounded like a church bell, which was very odd considering the location. After a few seconds, an old man came to the door. "What the hell do you kids want?"

"Well you see sir…" Andy began to speak, but he spotted Danny.

"YOU! YOU'RE THAT PUNK WHO INJURED RYNA! YOU KIDS GIT THE HELL OFF MAH PROPERTY!"

"But sir-"

"DO I STUDDER? I SAID GIT OFF!" He continued.

"But you see, we just want to know where the gym is." Andy finally said.

"IS THAT SO? WELL GOOD LUCK WIT THAT!" He slammed the door shut.

"Nurse Joy sent us here because-" Andy started.

The door opened. "Eh what? Nurse Joy?"

"Yeah! She said you were the expert of the city. She said you know where everything is!" Andy explained.

"Well… that lil doll… Heh, any friend of Joy is a friend of mine." They were shocked at his sudden change in attitude.

"Thank you, sir." Andy replied.

"You kids come in now. Mah cold air is gittin out. Except. You." He pointed at Danny. "You stay out here."

"But but…" Danny started.

"No buts. You ain't steppin one foot in mah house!" He slammed the door in Danny's face. He turned around at Andy and Jamie. "You kids make yerselfs at home." He grabbed a beer and sat down.

"Anyway sir, we need to know where the gym is. We need that badge." Jamie said.

"Sorry to disappoint yall, but that gym's been closed up since two Christmas's ago. No one knows why."

"What? So we can't battle the Leader?" Andy asked, shocked.

"Yup. The leader hasn't been seen in a while. Some say he quit Pokemon, others say he's dead. But I reckon he's still out there somewhere, venturing alone with no worries."

"Well this sucks. Our bad luck continues." Andy complained. "This really really sucks."

"Hey, no one said it would be easy, son. Now I reckon the next town over has a gym. And that one is easy to find, and heck, it's easier to beat."

"I guess that's good. Well thanks anyway, sir." Jamie said.

"Please, call me Giovanni." He said.

"Alright Giovanni, thanks a lot. Where's the other town?" Andy asked.

"Easy, just head north through the forest. Then it's there. Be careful, Viridian Forest is dangerous. Mah cousin's father's wife's daughters's ex-brother-in-law's uncle got killed in there. Only fools go there alone." Giovanni warned.

"Uh… thanks." Andy said, looking uneasy. "Let's roll."

The 2 came out and rejoined Danny who was throwing rocks at trashcans. "What did he say?" Danny asked, excited.

"Well, he sad that the gym is closed. And now we should head to the town north of here. But you have to go through a dangerous forest... I think I got it all covered." Jamie explained.

"Are you kidding me? This is bullshit. This freaking sucks." Danny said, frustrated. "I guess we should head out then. I don't wanna waste more time."

"Yeah exit out of town is a couple of blocks north. Let's go." Andy said.

They traversed throughout the rest of the city, and finally they reached the path to the forest. "I'm never going back there again…" Danny muttered.

"I don't think any of us are." Jamie corrected. "That was a horrible city. Let's hope Pewter isn't this bad."

They walked along the path until they reached the entrance to the forest. The building leading to the forest was filled with nerdy looking kids with bug nets. "What's going on here?" Andy asked.

One kid close by overheard this. "It's an annual bug catching contest! Winner gets a new TM!"

He walked away just as fast as he showed up.

"A contest, eh? We should all enter!" Jamie said, excited. "That prize sounds cool!"

"We don't have any time… we need to get to Putor… or whatever it's called. No time for some geek fest." Danny said.

"Jamie's right though… what if that prize helps us beat gyms?" Andy suggested.

"Wow…. Good point. Hey, I think we should enter this." Danny stated.

"Gee, I wish I would've thought of that." Jamie replied sarcastically.

They went up to the desk, and signed their names. The man sitting there gave them each a ticket. "Use these when you catch a bug in the forest. Attach the ticket when it's caught, and submit the pokemon in these special Park Balls. When the time expires, there will be a PA announcement." He explained. "And one other thing. Only 1 Pokemon allowed."

"That won't be a problem, we each only have 1!" Jamie laughed.

The man didn't look amused. "Ok then. Once you catch a pokemon, that's the one you must submit. No switching." The three nodded and received their Park balls. They all lined up at the door.

"3.… 2... 1... Go!" An announcer said. Everyone exited the door and set off to catch bugs.

"Oh! Look! A Beedrill! What does Pokedex have to say?" Jamie took his Pokedex out.

"Beedrill. This Pokemon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous."

"Alright then, let's see how Squirts squares!". He sent his Squirtle out. "Squirts, use scratch!" The Squirlte lunged at the Beedrill, but it was too fast. It flew away. "Drats..."

"Hah, your Squirtle is too weak to battle." Danny bragged. "let's see my Charmander try!" He sent Charmander out. "Charmander, use ember at that Beedrill! One flame dropped the Beedrill, "See? Piece o' cake."

"No fair. You're Charmander has a type advantage…" Jamie sulked. "I'll show him… I'll catch the best…" he mumbled to himself.

Andy was staring at his Pokeball containing Bulbasaur. He had not yet opened the ball. "Ok… phew…

Here it goes. Come out, Bulbasaur!" he threw the Pokeball. It landed, and out popped the Dinosaur with a bulb on it's back. It looked somewhat confused. Andy saw a Weedle. "Hey! Perfect for Bulbasaur to attack!

Bulbasaur! Use your tackle on that Weedle!" It just stared at the new face.

"Saur?" It said.

"Bulbasaur, I'm your new trainer! Andy!"

It looked at Andy, then at the Weedle. It seemed to understand now. It gave it a menacing look, which made the Weedle squirm away. "Bulbasaur, tackle it!" the Bulbasaur obeyed and went head first into the defenseless Weedle. "Yes! Now finish it with another!" Bulbasaur did the same, except Weedle was more prepared this time. The Weedle aimed it's poisonous barb at Bulbasaur, and they collided.

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur shrieked in horror. The quick effect of Weedle's poison sting was beginning to take it's toll on Bulbasaur.

"No! Bulbasaur!" Andy ran at it's side. "Are you ok?" The Bulbasaur looked mad at it's new trainer. "I-I don't understand…" He took out his Pokedex.

"Weedle. The Stinger on this Pokemon's head guaruntees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

"I'm… sorry, Bulbasaur. What was I thinking?" A tear formed at the corner of his eye. "I promise, I'll get you feeling better in no time!" he ran to the exit, back the way he came.

He ran past Danny, who was having loads of fun blazing his way through each bug Pokemon. "Hey, Andy, where are you-"

Andy stopped at the door. There was a man blocking it. "Sir, I need to get this Pokemon to a center, fast!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave, unless you want to be disqualified. Rules are rules." The man said.

"I don't care, disqualify me! I need to help my pokemon!" Andy shouted.

"Alright, you can pass then. My best wishes to your Pokemon."

"Thanks." Andy jet out of the building, on his way back to Viridian. He was determined to save his only Pokemon. He never ran as fast in his life. Before he knew it, he collided with another person and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey kid, what's your problem?" the Guy asked.

"Sorry, I need to help my Pokemon." Andy answered back.

"Alright, watch where you're going though. You might end up knocking into the wrong person." the guy warned. "By the way, has the contest started?"

"Yeah, it has. I gotta go now."

"Alright. Guys, let's go bring that party to life. Hehehehe…."

Andy ignored the menacing laugh and kept running. A girl sitting near a pond saw him running. "Hey! Stop! There are Poliwags crossing!" As the girl said, a group of Poliwag were crossing the road to another pond. His eyes wandered to something else. The girl's bike. Perfect.

"I need to borrow this, if you don't mind." Before the girl could respond, he was off. This proved smart, since he reached the poke center within 10 minutes. He dashed into the center to Nurse Joy. "Hey, can you heal my Bulbasaur? It got poisoned." She gave a worried look and took the Pokemon.

"Ok, it will be a few minutes. Say, did you see that guy I told you about?"

"Giovanni? Yeah. He told us to go to the gym in Pewter."

"Oh, that's his name. Hard to believe he used to be handsome at one time…" Andy forced a smile, but he couldn't stop thinking about Bulbasaur.

"Why was I so stupid…" he thought. He sat down for 5 minutes, waiting for his pokemon to heal.

"Ok, he made an excellent recovery. You have a great day!" Joy happily said.

"Thanks…" Andy said. He rode the bike out of the city, back to the forest. The girl he took the bike from disappeared, so he couldn't return it. Finally, he reached the Building. He went inside to find his brothers.

"Hey, Andy!" Jamie shouted. "Is Bulbasaur alright?"

"Yeah… I'm an idiot for not realizing that-"

"Stop beating yourself up, man. What's done is done."

"Yeah, I know. Where's Danny?" Andy asked.

"Well, he was having so much fun that he dropped a Park Ball. That Park Ball happened to land on a Caterpie."

"So he caught it?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, he was furious. He's trying to re-enter the contest."

"I can't because I left. I have to watch now."

"Oh. Well. I'm going to look in that darker area. Not many people go over there."

Andy nodded and walked to go find Danny. Jamie ventured to the dark area of the forest.

"Come on… there's gotta be some pokemon no one ever found…" A small sign on a tree caught his attention. He read it aloud: "Attention, Campers. The Pikachu species is native to this area, so please do not cut trees. The declining numbers of Pikachu might push this amazing creature to extinction." Jamie looked at the picture. "Wow. Just like dad. Pikachu… I know you're here somewhere…"

Jamie ventured deeper into the dark woods. A small light caught his attention. He crept behind a bush and investigated. "A Pikachu! I'll be damned! It's actually a Pikachu!" Jamie reached for his belt, and accidentally stepped on a twig. The Pikachu heard the noise, and went to investigate. Jamie prepared himself. He took out his Pokedex.

"Pikachu. The mouse pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks."

Then he came to a shocking realization. That little mouse packs a punch! He got zapped full force

"You little…" Jamie yelled. "Squirts, go! Use tackle!" Squirtle tucked in it's shell and bashed into Pikachu. When Pikachu landed on it's back, Jamie threw the park ball. The ball clicked. One shake. Two shakes. The red light. Jamie picked up the ball.

"I can't believe it…. I got a Pikachu! I'm so happy!" Jamie ran out and towards the building. Ironically, the PA's announcement rang when he got there.

The Manager at the Desk started to talk. "Ahem, attention. The winners will now be announced. In 3rd place, catching a Beedrill, is Bug catcher Wade! His prize is a Great Ball! In 2nd place, catching a rare Scyther, is Bug Catcher Alan! You win an Everstone! And the winner of this week's Bug Catching Contest is… Danny, catching a Caterpie!" Everyone looked around, shocked. Danny was dumbfounded, then made a cheer.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WON!" He ran around the room up to the desk.

"Folks…" The Manager started. "I was only kidding! Danny actually got last place. Sorry kiddo." Everyone laughed and Danny went back to his seat. He was sad and embarrassed. "Now, on to the real winner. The REAL winner is…"

_To be Continued…_

**UH-OH! A CLIFFHANGER! Of course, it's obvious who really won. Remember the guy that Andy bumped into? Well… he had nothing to do with the winner... But he does play a vital role in Episode 4... So… anything else… Ah yes… Danny has a Caterpie… Jamie has a Pikachu… why do I use these so much…? It's weird… maybe I should stop… should I…? Nah, they're too cool… But that was a dirty trick they played on Danny. :[ I would've punched the guy! But the next Episode Is a must read. Lot's of action, and actual battling! Yipee! I know it's been slow, but this is really when it picks up. So Hakuna Matata!**

**So stay tuned, folks! No funny message at the end… sorry :[**

…**I'm not funny anyway though…. *cries in a pillow***

**Oh yeah, and… REVIEW! :U**


	4. Episode 4: Disabled and Confused

_**On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 Years later…**_

"_Hey, no one said it would be easy, son. Now I reckon the next town over has a gym. And that one is easy to find, and heck, it's easier to beat."_

"_A contest, eh? We should all enter!" Jamie said, excited. "That prize sounds cool!"_

"_I'm… sorry, Bulbasaur. What was I thinking?" A tear formed at the corner of his eye. "I promise, I'll get you feeling better in no time!" He ran to the exit, back the way he came._

"_I can't believe it…. I got a Pikachu! I'm so happy!" Jamie ran out and towards the building. Ironically, the PA's announcement rang when he got there._

"_Folks…" The Manager started. "I was only kidding! Danny actually got last place. Sorry kiddo." Everyone laughed and Danny went back to his seat. He was sad and embarrassed. "Now, on to the real winner. The REAL winner is…"_

**Episode 4: Disabled and Confused**

"…Jamie, for his Pikachu!" The Manager finished. Everyone looked around, shocked at what they just heard.

"I-I won? I WON! THIS IS GREAT!" Jamie cheered, jumping in the air. He ran up to the podium. "I'd like to thank my brothers, my Squirts, and myself for being awesome!"

The Manager shook his hand, and gave him the prize. "For catching a Pokemon that hasn't been seen here in over 5 years, Jamie receives this TM!"

Jamie received TM24! It contains Thunderbolt! Jamie stared at the disc. "I can use this on Pikachu, too! This is great!" After getting an applause, he walked back to Danny and Andy.

"Wow, nice catch bro. Those things are really strong!" Andy commented.

"Thanks. I was so focused on catching one. You could call it luck, because it pretty much came to me." Jamie bragged.

"Yeah, you go on and celebrate. I'm going to Pewter." Danny, said jealously.

"Meh, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's your fault you caught-" Jamie tried to hold his laughter. "Caught-" Jamie burst out laughing.

"Why you little-" Danny started chasing after Jamie.

"Guys, let's go. We have to get to Pewter City!" Andy pointed out.

"HEEEEELP!" Someone shouted. They ran to over who was screaming. It was the guy that signed them up. "P-Please, help. S-someone j-just came over and attacked me! Then 2 other guys took the Pokemon!"

"What pokemon…" Jamie muttered.

"All of the trainers pokemon!" He said. "They took them all!" By this time, all of the different people were gathered around. They all looked panic-stricken.

"What should we do?

"My poor pokemon!"

"Where did the guys go?"

"Call the police!"

"Let's chase after them!"

"I'm too scared!"

"Insert random phrase here!"

"Now, everyone calm down." One man started. "Let's all go and catch these goons. I say we split up and search the whole forest." The crowd started to bicker among each other.

"Forget these geeks! I'm going to Pewter City!" Danny said.

"Come on, Danny, we should help." Andy said.

"Why? We have our pokemon. I don't want to get sidetracked again."

"I say we go. We might get rewards!" Andy said. "We'll be heroes!" Danny thought about it for a second.

"Alright… my Charmander can take care of the thieves."

"Ok! Danny, Jamie, let's go!" Andy happily replied.

The three set off to find the Pokemon thieves. This proved to be a difficult task, because Viridian Forest was huge.

"Man, this is harder than I thought. I don't think we'll ever find them…" Andy said.

"We can't give up! Those people are pretty much counting on us." Jamie replied.

"Stupid cowardly geeks…" Danny complained. "Why did it have to be us? We don't have any reason to be doing this."

"Because, I told you already. We'll be heroes and get rewards!" Andy said.

They walked for another hour, still no luck. They were about to give up when they heard a strange noise.

"Hey… do you guys hear that?" Jamie asked. "I hear talking!"

"Yeah… let's go check it out." Andy said. They crept up behind a bush, and saw 3 guys around a fire. There, sitting behind them, was the container with the pokemon! They listened to the guys talking.

"Man, that was so easy! Ambushing those geeks was ingenious!" A guy with a green cap said.

"Heh, we should do that more often. Best thing is, those cowards are too scared to chase after us!" A fat guy said.

"Every week. We'll keep doing it! Hey… should we look at the Pokemon we got?" A dude wearing a wife-beater asked.

"No! Not yet. We gotta get out of this forest first." Green Cap replied.

Andy was getting angry. "Those pricks. I say we storm in there, and teach em a lesson."

"Shouldn't we wait until they fall asleep? I mean for all we know they could be champions." Jamie answered.

"Yeah but… see the guy with the green cap? I ran into him yesterday. He asked me if the bug-catching contest started yet. I have to battle him." Andy explained.

"I'm down with that! A real battle would be nice!" Danny added. "I call the fat guy."

"Ok, here's the plan. We jump out and battle them." Andy said.

"Wow! Great plan…" Jamie commented sarcastically.

"Ok… ready… GO!" Andy shouted. The three jumped out and completely startled the three goons.

"What the hell?!?" The guy in the wife beater shouted. "Who are you chumps?"

"You kids better get outta here…" The fat guy added.

"Well well well… "Green Cap started. "Hey guys, that's the kids with the injured Bulbasaur!"

"That Bulbasaur can kick your ass!" Andy shot back.

"Is that so?" he replied. "Guys, looks like we got a challenge."

Jamie and Danny stepped up. They all faced each other, ready to battle.

Andy grabbed his Pokeball. "Let's go, chump."

Green Cap nodded fiercely. "Go, Pokeball!" The ball flew in the air. The other guys followed suit.

"What's that?" Andy asked to himself. "Better check on this."

"Machop. Its body is pure muscle. Its special attack is the Seismic Toss."

"Better watch out for that…" Andy muttered.

Meanwhile, Jamie lined up to battle the guy in the wife-beater. Jamie decided to use his new Pikachu to battle. The guy laughed at it, and threw out his pokemon. It came out, and a horrible smell oozed out.

"What IS that thing?" Jamie asked, pinching his nose from the smell. Even Pikachu disliked the odor.

"Grimer, a sludge Pokemon. Born from sludge, these pokemon specialize in sludge attacks."

"I gotta beat this pokemon quick, before I puke." Jamie said.

While those battles were beginning, Danny chose his Charmander to battle. The fat guy was slow in choosing his battle pokemon. "Come on chubby, I ain't got all day." Danny said, getting impatient.

"Hold on, junior. I have too many strong Pokemon. I can't decide!" Danny rolled his eyes. "Ok! I decided! Come on out!"

Danny stared at his opponent's pokemon. "Wow. That doesn't look strong at all..."

"Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. When a Psyduck's headache gets severe, it starts to exhibit odd powers."

"Odd powers, eh? This should be interesting!" Danny exclaimed.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Andy commanded. It ran towards Machop.

"Dodge it, Machop! Use Karate chop!" It jumped up to avoid the attack and slammed it's hand down on Bulbasaur's head, making it dizzy. "Now Machop, use Low Kick!" It's foot went straight at Bulbasaurs legs, and flipped it on its back.

"No, Bulbasaur! Get up! Use another tackle!" Bulbasaur ran towards Machop, this time it didn't have time to avoid the hit. Machop was sent backwards, and landed on its back. "Good job! Now hit it again!" Bulbasaur obeyed and ran towards it again.

"Get up, Machop! Give it a Seismic Toss!" Just like that, Machop jumped up and waited until Bulbasaur came near. When Bulbasaur's hit connected, Machop caught it's head, and began spinning it around.

"Bulbasaur! Break free! Come on!" However, Bulbasaur couldn't break free of Machop. It sent Bulbasaur flying in the air, and it hit a tree hard.

"Alright…" Jamie said. "Pikachu, let's take care of this pile of crap. Hit it with a Thundershock!" Pikachu lit up its body and electric rushed out, headed straight towards Grimer.

"Grimer! Use Harden!" Grimer tightened up and began to turn almost metallic. The electric didn't seem to affect it at all. "Good job Grimer, now give it a Sludge attack!" Grimer spit out a wad of sludge and it headed towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran fast right at Grimer, and hit it dead on. "Now use another Thundershock!" Another burst of electricity hit Grimer. It was unable to protect itself, and fell back.

"Get up Grimer, Pound it!" Grimer went unusually fast and punched Pikachu, sending it backwards.

Danny looked at the Psyduck. "I might take it down in one hit…" He said to himself. "A Flamethrower should take care of this. Now Charmander, use Flamethrower!" The fat guy just stood there and smirked. The flames engulfed Psyduck, but it didn't seem too bothered. It stood there, and kept holding its head.

"Psyduck, use Amnesia." Psyduck didn't seem to react, but unknown to Danny, the guys plan was working.

"Alrighty then…" Danny said, looking confused. "Charmander, Scratch!" Charmander ran towards Psyduck, and scratched it's big head. "Keep it up! That thing will keel over any second!"

"Psyduck, Let it attack!"

"Hah, even he wants you to scratch!" Charmander kept scratching Psyduck's head. It started to get exhausted from the same move over and over.

"Keep it up, loser…" The fat guy said to himself.

Andy ran over to Bulbasaur. "Are you… ok?" He asked.

"Saur…" The pokemon nodded weakly.

"Looks like we lost…" Andy said, upset. Bulbasaur started to get up. "Bulbasaur! You're too weak to battle!"

Bulbasaur shook its head and faced the Machop. It looked determined to win. A seed started to appear on the tip of its bulb.

"What's that?" Andy asked. "Is that… another move?" He took out his Pokedex to find out.

"Leech Seed. One of Bulbasaur's special attacks."

"Great! Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur sent the seed directly at Machop.

"No Machop!" Use Karate Chop!" Machop began run towards Bulbasaur, but it began to take its effect. Its energy was being drained.

"Bulbasaur, use another tackle!" Bulbasaur hit Machop once again, and it collapsed.

"MACHOP!" Green Cap ran up to his fainted Machop. "You good for nothing Pokemon…" he returned it to his Pokeball.

"We did it, Bulbasaur! Our first victory!" Andy cheered.

Meanwhile, Grimer was pounding on Pikachu. "Get up, Pikachu!" Jamie cried. "Give it another Quick Attack!" Pikachu barely got up and ran towards Grimer.

"Grimer, use Poison Gas!" Grimer emitted a fog of purple gas, floating towards Pikachu. It couldn't handle the foul smell and collapsed.

"Pikachu, no!" Jamie knew it was done. "Return! Alright Squirts, it's your turn!" He sent out the Pokeball and Squirtle popped out.

"A Squirtle, eh? Ok, Grimer, use Mud-Slap!" Grimer sent a wad of mud at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Squirlte went inside its shell, which protected it from the incoming attack. "Now use Bubble!" A small group of bubbles headed towards Grimer, but it had no time to avoid the hit.

"Grimer, pound!" Grimer didn't do anything.

"Alright, Squirts, tackle it!" Squirtle ran full speed towards Grimer.

"Dodge it!" However, the tackle was too fast, and hit it dead on. It collapsed.

"Hang in there, Grimer!" Grimer twitched, but didn't get up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! How did I lose?"

"Because, your Grimer got paralysis when Pikachu's thunder hit you. It couldn't dodge the attack." Jamie explained.

"Alright, Charmander, finish it with another Flamethrower." Danny commanded. The flames hit Psyduck, who took the hit, and still didn't move.

"It's time, Psyduck. Use your Disable!" Psyducks eyes began to glow.

"What the…" Danny stuttered. "Charmander, scratch it!" However, Charmander could not move. "Oh crap, he's disabled!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that!" The fat guy said sarcastically. "Ok Psyduck, finish him. Use your Confusion!" Charmander was lifted in the air telepathically, and slammed down to the ground.

"No! This can't be happening!" Danny cried. "I have no one left… except…" Danny thought for a moment. "Well, I have no other choice. Return Charmander! And here goes nothing… gulp… go Caterpie…" Out came the small Caterpillar he had accidentally caught at the contest.

The fat guy burst out laughing. "This is the best you can do? A CATERPIE?" He couldn't stop laughing.

Danny looked ashamed. He looked at his Caterpillar, who was eyeing the Psyduck curiously. "I should take the chance now and attack. Caterpie…" He said in a whisper. "Use tackle…" The Caterpie wiggled over to Psyduck and lunged at it. The force knocked Psyduck on it's behind. "…Again…" Caterpie did the same and tackled the duck.

The fat guy noticed this next tackle. "Hey! That's not fair… attacking while I was distracted…" He moaned. "Psyduck, take care of this Pipsqueak. Use Water Gun!"

"Caterpie, dodge it!" Caterpie tried to dodge, but was too slow to escape. The water hit it and sent it spiraling backwards. It got up, and it looked pissed. "Caterpie, Tackle!" Caterpie moved faster than before and collided with Psyduck, knocking it over completely.

"Psyduck, give it a confusion!" It's eyes began to glow.

"Oh no, what should I do?" Danny asked to himself. He thought hard, and got an idea. "Caterpie, use String Shot! Shoot at it's head!"

"Wha's this" The fat guy said. "What are you doing?"

"Well… Psyduck can't use Confusion on Caterpie if it can't see it." Danny said. "I'm a genius!" The silk covered Psyducks head completely, making it unable to complete its attack. "Ok Caterpie, finish it with a Tackle!" It sped towards Psyduck and once again knocked it over. This time it didn't get up.

"My Psyduck lost..." The fat guy muttered. "I... lost..."

"Where's your other strong pokemon?" Danny asked mockingly.

The fat guy started to cry. "I don't have any! WHAAAHH!"

"Looks like we won then!" Danny exclaimed. "Great job Caterpie!" Caterpie looked delighted. Then it looked odd.

"What's wrong, Caterpie?"

"Cater…pie.." It's voice sounded faint. Then it started to spit silk in the air.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. The silk began to cover Caterpie's body. When it stopped, Caterpie was no longer there.

"It… evolved? It evolved!"

"Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell."

"Sweet, we won AND my pokemon evolved! What a great day!" Danny cheered.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" The fat guy screamed. The three thieves ran off like little pansies.

"Looks like we saved the day!" Andy exclaimed. "Me and Bulbasaur got our first win!"

"Yeah, both of my pokemon did great!" Jamie added. "Let's get these stolen pokemon back to everyone. The three went back to the building. They were all excited for their first victory.

"Our pokemon!" One Bug Catcher cheered.

"Thanks a lot!" Another exclaimed.

"We all here like to thank you for rescuing our pokemon." The Manager said. "We owe you one, big time."

"You bet you do! Now where's our awards?" Danny said.

"Awards? Shouldn't the joy of knowing you saved dozens of trainers' pokemon enough of an award?" the manager asked, puzzled.

"Hell yeah! I just busted my ass for nothing!" Danny complained.

"Come one Danny, let's go… we got a gym to challenge." Jamie said.

"Fine. But I think this is bullcrap."

The three headed to the forest yet again, this time no distractions. It was very late at night, and the three walked silently in the dark forest. Strange things started happening.

"W-what was that?" Andy stuttered. Did you hear that?

"I didn't hear nothing. Your mind's playin tricks on ya." Jamie answered.

"Grrr…"

"Alright, who did that?" Jamie asked, a little nervous.

"It wasn't me." Danny said.

"Me niether." Andy added.

"GRRR…" The trio heard the menacing growl.

"OSHI-"

_To be continued…_

**UH-OH TIMES TWENTY! A GROWL? WTF IS GOING ON?!? What a thriller. May see some violence next chapter. Maybe even a death! :O Just kidding. Anyway, is anyone mad that I'm taking such a long time before they get a badge? I never meant for it to take so long… sorry. Good news though, Pewter City is in the next chapter! Weird… in the show Ash gets there in the 5th… and they do too… what a coinkydink. Also, did you like my battle scenes? I think I did good, considering I had to juggle all 3 of them. That's not happening again though. XD Am I boring you? I sincerely apologize. I'll stop talking. I'm a chatterbox. That makes me wonder, who thought of that nickname? It's pretty cool. That's pretty clever. I should research that on Wikipedia. But then again, it could be wrong. What if everything on there is wrong? D: Everything is a lie… what if life is a lie? That means this fic is a lie… oh god… *Explodes***

**So stay tuned, folks! ß New catchphrase. **

**And last but not least, R-E-V-I-E-W.**


	5. Episode 5: A Rocky Start!

_**On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 Years later…**_

"_HEEEEELP!" Someone shouted. They ran to over who was screaming. It was the guy that signed them up. "P-Please, help. S-someone j-just came over and attacked me! Then 2 other guys took the Pokemon!"_

"_Ok, here's the plan. We jump out and battle them." Andy said._

"_Great! Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur sent the seed directly at Machop. _

"_Sweet, we won AND my pokemon evolved! What a great day!" Danny cheered._

"_OSHI-"_

**Episode 5: A Rocky Start!**

"RUUUN!" Jamie shouted. They started to run full speed, to escape the unknown growl.

A man walked out of a bush. "Hah! They fell for it!" A man said. It was the manager of the Bug Catching Contest! "There's your reward, you little brats."

_Several minutes Later…_

"Phew, do you think we lost it?" Andy asked.

"I think so… what the hell was that thing?" Danny answered.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep going until we get out. I don't want to camp out…" Jamie added.

"Alright. Charmander can light our way." He released Charmander out of its ball.

They continued on in the dark, now lead by Charmander's tail flame.

"I'm freezing…" Jamie muttered. "Why is it so cold?"

"I don't care, I have this comfortable hoodie!" Andy boasted.

"Don't rub it in… maybe we should camp out. I'm about to freeze." Jamie said.

"Fine. But if we get eaten, I'm going to kill you over and over in hell." Danny replied.

"Hell? We're already in hell!" Jamie shot back.

"Come on, guys. Don't fight now. You might provoke the monsters…" Andy said.

Danny looked around. "Eh, maybe we should take shifts sleeping.. So we don't die."

"Fine by me. I go first." Andy said. The two agreed and went to bed. Andy sat alone, waiting for his shift to be over. "Hmm I'm getting kinda bored…" He dozed off.

"You nincumpoop!" A yell right in Andy's ear.

"Who what where? What's going on? Are we getting attacked?" He asked, still waking up.

"No. You fell asleep!" Danny shouted. "You slept through the whole night! We could've been Pokefood!"

Andy gave a little giggle. "My bad… hehe." Danny glared at him. "Hey, we're still alive, right?"

"I don't care… I don't want to go down in history as the trainer who got eaten asleep." Danny said, disgruntled. "This anger will fuel me to beat the hell out of the Pewter Gym Leader."

"Well… I guess you should be thanking me then!"

"Nah, I'm just making the best out of your idiocy."

"You'd be nothing without it."

"While you two fight, I'll be heading to Pewter and winning that badge. See ya!" Jamie said.

"Hey, wait up!" Both Andy and Danny cried in unison.

They continued on through the forest. They stopped occasionally for a break, and kept onwards.

"This forest is too big. They could knock down these trees and make a huge city." Danny said.

"Another Viridian City? That would suck!" Jamie replied.

The trio walked, took a break, walked, took a break, and walked some more. Finally they could see a clearing. "Is that the exit? WOOHOO!" Danny cheered. "It's about damn time!" They ran to the exit.

"Sunlight! It feels so great!" Jamie shouted. "I can see Pewter!"

Pewter City was in sight, only a few hours away. "We better get going, guys. I want to get there before nightfall for the gym." Andy said.

"I'm all for that." Danny smirked. "This walking is giving me energy for the gym."

"Why do you keep saying things are giving you energy?" Jamie asked.

"Because I'm cool like that." Danny replied.

"I mean, A walk like this should make you tired, you weirdo." Jamie pointed out. "Besides, I would want to get a good night's sleep before a challenge like that."

_3 hours later…_

"PEWTER CITY!!! FINALLY!" Danny started to dance around a fountain.

"Be careful, you might fall-" Jamie started. But it was too late, Danny fell in the fountain.

"Oh crap… I'm all wet…" Danny sighed. "I don't care though. Let's find the gym!" he ran off to search for the gym, and the others had no choice but to follow.

"Wait up!" Andy cried.

"He's running awfully fast!" Jamie added.

Danny stopped at his destination. "Finally… the Pewter City Gym…" He whispered to himself. He pushed open the door, still dripping wet. Inside, a man sat on a chair, sipping some coffee.

"Why… are you dripping wet on my gym floor?" The man asked.

"It's a long story…" Danny answered. "But have to challenge you for the gym badge!"

"Hmm… very well. Say, are you Danny?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"Your father told me you'd be here. I actually thought you'd be here sooner."

"My dad told you? You know him?"

"Yeah, we're good friends, your father and I. But don't let that think I'll go easy on you!"

Andy and Jamie popped in the door at that moment. "Phew, Danny. You run fast…" Andy muttered.

"You two must be Andy and Jamie." The man said. "Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader, also a very good friend of your father."

"Wait… you're THE Brock? Dad mentioned you in all of his stories! Of your adventures together!" Jamie said, excited. "He also mentioned that you stayed with Someone in the Orange Islands. With who was it… Ivy?"

"Oh yeah… right…" Brock answered.

"What happened between you two?" Jamie asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Brock started. "Now… who wants to battle me first?"

"MEMEMEMEME!!" Danny shouted.

"Ok then. A 1 on 1 battle, alright?"

"Sure." And with that, the battle was off.

"Go Charmander!" Danny shouted.

"Charmander, eh? Well get a load of this! Go Graveler!"

"Graveler? Better check this out." Danny said to himself.

"Graveler, the Rock pokemon. They often roll down mountains at high speeds, crushing objects in the way."

"Alright… gotta watch out for that. Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Charmander sent flames at Graveler. It didn't take much damage. "What? How come it's not working?"

"You still have a lot to learn. Rock type is resistant to Fire type. Now, Graveler, use Rollout!" Graveler curled itself into a ball and rolled straight towards Charmander, but it was too fast to avoid. Graveler bashed right into Charmander, sending it into the wall.

"Get up, Charmander! Use Scratch!" Charmander got up slowly and swiped at Graveler, but once again, it seemed unaffected by the attack.

"Rollout!" Brock commanded. Graveler rolled into Charmander again, hitting it harder.

"Oh no…" Danny thought to himself. "If Charmander gets like that again he's done for… Now what to use…" Charmander was panting hard, and anger started to appear in its face. It's claws started to glow.

"Char… mander…" It muttered. It stood hunched over, casting a glare on its opponent.

"What is it doing?" Danny asked himself. "I only I could find out…"

Danny thought hard on what to do. "Check the Pokedex…. Check the Pokedex…" A voice said. Danny looked over at Andy.

"Will you stop that?" Danny said, annoyed. "I'll check the damn Pokedex." He flipped it open and aimed at Charmander.

"Metal Claw, a steel type move. The opponent gets slashed with iron-like claws."

"Ok, I got it now!" Charmander, use your Metal Claw!" Charmander's Claws glowed silver and slashed Graveler, sending it flying in the air. It landed hard, and got up slowly. "Use another!" Charmander once again lunged at Graveler, but it was too slow to avoid the hit. It fell to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"What the... hell…" Brock started. Wow, you sure gave my Graveler a beating. Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Danny exclaimed. "Great job, Charmander!" It gave Danny a happy grin.

"Now that you won, I hereby award you with this Boulder Badge." Brock pulled out the badge and gave it to Danny. "And… this TM. It will help you a lot." Danny took the badge and TM and looked over at the others.

"Looks like I'm officially ahead of you guys! I'll be waiting at the Pokecenter if you need me." Danny said as he waltzed out of the gym.

"Ok… who's next?" Brock asked. Before Andy could reply, Jamie stood up.

"Me." Jamie said. "And I know exactly who I'm using."

"Ok. Same as before. A 1 on 1 battle." Brock said.

"Good. Now come out, Squirts!"

"Let's see how your Squirtle can do against my Omastar." He threw the Pokeball, and the prehistoric Pokemon came out.

"Wow, that thing looks cool…" Jamie said.

"Omastar, the Spiral Pokemon. It was thought to have died out tens of thousands of years ago. Therefore, little is known about this pokemon."

"Ok, douse it with a Water Gun!" Jamie ordered. The jet of water sped towards Omastar.

"Omastar, dodge it!" Omastar curled up and rolled to avoid the hit. "Now use constrict!" Omastar grabbed Squirtle with its tentacles and squeezed it hard.

"Squirts, break free!" Squirtle tried to wriggle loose, but it couldn't.

"All right, Omastar! Now give it a Rollout!" Omastar continued to squeeze Squirtle, and rolled fast towards the wall. Then it let go and sent Squirtle flying towards the wall. It crashed into it with a loud thud.

'Squirts! Are you ok?" Jamie looked worried. Squirtle got up and gave a nod. "Now give it a tackle!" Squirtle ran and hit Omastar with its head.

"Omastar, give it another constrict!" Omastar obeyed and squeezed Squirtle once again. Jamie couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. Then an idea struck him.

"Ok Squirts, use withdraw!" Squirtle went inside of its shell. "Now… use rapid spin!" Brock's mouth dropped as he watched Squirtle spin around and send Omastar spiraling away.

"Oh, crap. Omastar… can you still battle?" Omastar got up, but was dizzy from the rapid spin attack.

"Squirts, finish it with a Water Gun!" Omastar was too disoriented to dodge it. The water jet hit it full force. It was down for the count. "Yaaaay! We did it, Squirts! We got our first gym victory!"

"That was some battle you had there." Brock said. "It looks like you and that Squirtle have a great bond."

"You bet we do!" Jamie replied happily.

"Ok, here's your badge. And, your TM."

"Thanks!" Jamie walked over to Andy. "Hey, I WON!" Andy laughed.

"I know, I was there. And now, it's my turn."

"Good luck." Jamie said. "I'll be with Danny at the Pokecenter."

"Ok." Andy stepped up to the arena. "Now we battle!"

"Fine by me." Brock said. "You know the drill, 1 on 1, yadda yadda yadda. Let's go."

"Ok! Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Ok Kabutops, it's your turn!"

Andy immediately took his pokedex out, curious about the creature. "Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon. It has developed legs and arms, allowing it to travel on land and catch its prey."

"That looks fierce…" Andy muttered. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" It extended its vines and grabbed Kabutops. Then it slammed it down.

"Kabutops, use Sand Attack!" Kabutops kicked up a bunch of sand at Bulbasaur. "Now give it a Slash!"

Bulbasaur could not see the upcoming attack, and was hit directly. "Bulbasaur, get up! Use Poisonpowder!" Bulbasaur sprinkled the purple dust into Kabutops.

"Kabutops, use Mud Shot!"

"Bulbasaur, dodge it! Use tackle!" It narrowly avoided the blast of mud and bashed into Kabutops's chest. It got knocked back a few feet.

"Ok Kabutops, use another Slash!" the effect of poison gave effect, and it ran slower than usual. Bulbasaur dodged easily.

"Bulbasaur, finish it with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur once again grabbed Kabutops and slammed it down.

"No, Kabutops!" Brock ran over to it. "Well, you gave it your best…" he withdrew the Pokemon and stood up. "I've seen 3 great battles today, and 3 great trainers. Congats to you." he gave Andy the badge and TM. "Make sure you tell your Dad about this!"

"Oh, I will. See you later!" Andy walked out of the gym, proudly holding his new badge. He headed to the Pokemon Center, where his 2 brothers awaited. "My first badge… I always dreamed of this…"

_To be continued…_

**Cool, no cliffhanger! Just a nice, happy ending. :] Anyway… Brock looked like pushover, didn't he? I mean, he has been trainer for so long, you'd expect him to do better. But whatever. Did you like my battle scenes? I don't think I did good. They seemed a little bland. Or maybe it's just me. You guys tell me how I did. You be the judge. :D So the next chapter will have a little less action, but key events will occur. Or won't they? Next episode is a must read!!!!!!!!!!!!11111oneone(Actually, every episode is a must read)**

**So stay tuned, folks! YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS NEXT CHAPTER! ER, EPISODE.**

**AND…REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW*pant*REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW*gets shot multiple times***


	6. Episode 6: Fueled By Fossils

On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 Years later…

"_Hah! They fell for it!" A man said. He walked out of the bushes. It was the manager of the Bug Catching Contest! "There's your reward, you little brats."_

"_PEWTER CITY!!! FINALLY!" Danny started to dance around a fountain._

"_You two must be Andy and Jamie." The man said. "Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader, also a very good friend of your father."_

"_Squirts, finish it with a Water Gun!" Omastar was too disoriented to dodge it. The water jet hit it full force. It didn't get back up. "Yaaaay! We did it, Squirts! We got our first gym victory!"_

"_Oh, I will. See you later!" Andy walked out of the gym, proudly holding his new badge. He headed to the Pokemon Center, where his 2 brothers awaited. "My first badge… I always dreamed of this…"_

**Episode 6: Fueled By Fossils**

"Well, we all won on our first try!" Andy exclaimed. They all sat around a circular table in the Pokecenter.

"I'm really surprised." Jamie started. "I expected at least one of us to lose."

"I hate to brag, but my gym battle was the best." Danny said, while sitting back on his chair.

"Shut up, you didn't even see our battles!" Jamie replied.

"Let's not spoil the moment, guys. Let's just bask in the glory of our first step towards greatness." Andy said. "What do you guys suppose we do now?"

"There isn't anything cool in this city… we should head to the next town over. What's it called again?" Danny asked.

Jamie took out the Town Map he brought from home. "Umm… according to this, the next city is Cerulean."

"Alright, cool. Isn't that where Mom was from?" Andy asked.

"If it is, then the gym must be water type. Awww crap." Danny sulked. "My Charmander won't stand a chance."

"Catch more pokemon, you numbskull." Jamie added. "Not everything has to be about your precious Charmander."

"At least I'm good with Bulbasaur!" Andy exclaimed. Danny shot a menacing glare at his brother.

"Don't rub it in…" Danny sunk down in his chair. "I need to catch an awesome pokemon."

"I heard that there are pretty awesome pokemon in Mt. Moon." Jamie started. "And we're in luck, because we need to go through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean!"

"Sweet. That Cerulean Leader better prepare him/herself then." Danny said.

"Hey, I think we should call Mom and Dad. They must be worried sick." Andy said, looking worried. "I bet Mom is curled up in a corner right now."

"Good luck with that, then." Danny started. "I'm going to check out that museum."

"Good luck with that, then" Andy said, mocking his brother. He got up and walked over to a video phone. These were common machines used in Pokecenters. "Alright, House number… What was it… Ah yes, now I remember." he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line said.

"Dad?"

"Andy?"

"Yeah! I'm on the video phone!"

"Oh, right." His father said. The screen flickered on and his Dad appeared. "How are you guys?"

"Good, guess what!" Andy exclaimed.

"What?"

"We all beat Brock in Pewter City!"

"Wow! Really? Already?" He looked surprised. "What pokemon did he use?"

"A Graveler, Kabutops, and… uh…"

"An Omastar?"

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"

"Those are the pokemon he always uses in Gym battles."

"What? You mean he has more?"

"Oh yeah, of course. He's got some pretty frightening ones."

"Why didn't he use them?"

"He saves them for bigger battles. Like against other pro trainers."

"Aww, and I thought I really beat him…"

"You did though. The Pokemon he was using were trained to be a little bit stronger than the average trainer at your level."

"Ah, I see now… Oh! And guess what. Jamie caught a Pikachu!"

"That's amazing! Just like me!"

"Yeah! And Danny caught a Caterpie!"

"That's amazing! Just like me!"

"Yup! And Caterpie evolved after a tough battle!"

"That's amazing! Just… like… me… Are you guys copying me?"

"No… of course not. I caught a Pidgeotto." Andy said nonchalantly.

"Are you freaking serious?" Dad said, shocked.

"No. Hehehe… I didn't catch anyone…" Andy said, disappointed.

"Huh. You better get going, then. You're brothers are beating you!"

"Ok, I will. Where's Mom?" Andy asked.

"She's at the super market. Figures you call when she's out. She's been worried sick, practically curled up in a corner."

"Figures." Andy said. "She could have told me about Cerulean Gym."

"You're heading over there, eh?"

"Yup. We have to trek over Mt. Moon though. Is it big?"

"Not really. But it is very easy to get lost in there. A lot of forks."

"Alright, good to know. I'll call you when we get there."

"Ok, I'll talk to you then. Bye!" He hung up and the screen went black. Andy walked over to Jamie, who was sitting with his 2 pokemon.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go get Danny at the museum." Jamie said. He recalled his pokemon and they headed out of the building. They walked across the city, the museum wasn't too far from where they were. They walked in, and were immediately greeted by their brother.

"There isn't anything cool in this place. Just some fossils, stones, and a space ship." Danny said.

"Well thanks a lot for spoiling it for us!" Jamie barked.

"Hey, we can always sneak around the back. I heard that they have restricted exhibits." Danny replied.

"That sounds fun, let's go! I wonder what they have back there..." Andy wondered. The trio waked out and headed to the back. However, the door was guarded by a man with red hair and a cape.

"Sorry kids, but this is authorized personnel only." The man said, robotically.

"So let me get this straight. You just stand here all day, to guard a practically hidden door?" Jamie asked.

"Correct." The man replied. "You won't be surprised by how much people come back here. Ever since the word that fossilized pokemon were being resurrected came out, people have been itching to go see it."

"So… that's what's going on back here." Danny said. "Could we, I don't know… check it out?"

"Sorry, but no. Beyond here is restricted. That's why I am guarding."

"Come on, I'll battle you for it!" Danny egged. "If I win we get to go through."

"What if I win?" The man asked.

"Uh… you get all of Jamie's money!"

"Hey what-" Jamie started.

"Deal!" The man shouted. He immediately threw out a Pokeball, and out came a huge Dragon-like pokemon.

"What the hell…" Danny started. "What is that thing?" He flipped out his trusty pokedex.

"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokemon."

Danny's jaw dropped at the size of the massive creature. "Well… here goes nothing." He sent out his Charmander. "Alright, Charmander, time to-"

"Dragonite, hyper beam." The man ordered. It sent a full beam straight at Charmander, knocking it out instantly. He started cracking up. "You actually thought you could win? WHAHAHAHAH!"

"Wow, he made Danny his bitch!" Andy said, laughing.

"I'm glad you enjoy this!" Danny said, fumed. He returned the battered Charmander to his Pokeball.

"Wow, that made my day." The man said, still laughing. "I respect your determination to win. So I'll let you guys in."

"Wow, really?" Andy asked, excited. "Cool!"

"I still need that money though." The man said. "By the way, the name's Lance. I run this operation."

Jamie sighed and gave him the money. "What kind of pokemon do you resurrect?"

"Mostly pokemon that used to live in the sea. Like Omanyte and Kabuto."

"Are we just going to stand here, or are we gonna see?" Danny asked, growing impatient.

"Hey, calm down kid. Unless you want another beat down." Lance said.

"No, I'm good." Danny answered. Lance walked the three into the building, where many men in lab coats were sitting. They each seemed to be doing important things on the computer.

"This is the main research room." Lance explained. "Scientists gather information, and test their results with this equipment."

"Wow…." Jamie started. "Where are the fossil pokemon?"

"Back there." Lance said, pointing to a door. "But I definitely can't let you in there." he chuckled to himself.

"Aww nuts." Jamie said in disappointment.

"You guys can look around, I have to go do something." Lance said as he walked into the other room. Andy walked over to the vacant computer.

"This looks cool." He looked at the files that were open on the computer. Danny was pestering a man testing chemicals at a desk.

"Hey, what does that thing do? What does that make? What is that?" Danny asked.

"Shut up kid!" The man shouted angrily.

Jamie couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the other room. He walked uneasily to the door and slowly creaked it open. Inside, a vast room with several tables and computers. A big dome-shaped machine was in the center. Lance was standing with another man. "So, if it works, Aerodactyl will rise?" Lance asked.

"Correct. It should resurrect like it had never died." The man replied.

"Perfect. How many old amber fossils do we have?"

"About 20. There were many more in Mt. Moon." The man said. Jamie looked stunned at this last statement.

"Many more?" Jamie whispered to himself. Lance heard him and looked around.

"Did… you just hear something?" Lance asked to the other man.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Dragonite, go investigate." He sent it out and the dragon went to look around. Jamie gasped and quickly scurried out of the room. He grabbed a piece of amber as he headed out of the door.

"Hey, guys! It's time to go." Jamie said as he sped out of the door.

"Butbutbut…" Danny started.

"Hey, I found out a lot of cool stuff!" Andy exclaimed. Jamie grabbed his 2 brothers and rushed out of the building.

"Why are you so hyper?" Danny asked, annoyed.

"Well… I was snooping around. I think Lance found me out."

"What did you see?" Andy asked.

"They were resurrecting an Aerodactyl back there." Jamie explained. "From a fossil."

"Wow, cool!" Danny shouted. "Where do we get these fossils?"

"Mt. Moon!" Jamie exclaimed. "It works out perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah. Pokemon, fossils, AND Cerulean City." Andy said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you the best part. I snagged a fossil from the table!" Jamie said, excited.

"Really? Did you get us some?" Danny asked, curious.

"Eh, no. Sorry. I was in such a rush, I only took one piece." Jamie said.

"Damn it. I guess we'll have to do some excavating in Mt. Moon then." Danny replied.

"We better hit the road before it gets dark." Andy said. "I don't want to travel there at night."

"Let's stop at the center so I can heal my Charmander. Then we'll go." Danny explained. The two nodded in agreement and they headed off.

_To be continued…_

**OK, I lied. No key events occurred. Or did they? That chapter was pretty much a filler… Sorry. Poor Charmander… he got beat up by teh dragunz. And poor Jamie, losing his money. Anyways… Jamie DID get that old amber… can't forget that. Will it play a crucial role later on? Only time will tell. I know I'm dragging this out but hey, it only builds up suspense. DUM DUM DUM! Phew… 6 chapters… I've never been this devoted to a story… I neglected my last story… only 1 measly chapter. Tis a shame… So yeah, next chapter they'll be heading to Mt. Moon. Exciting, isn't it? ISN'T IT?**

**So stay tuned, folks! And remember, you're my number one customer!**

***lame Arnold Schwarzenegger reference***

**Review. ****ß**** very important stuff! **


	7. Episode 7: Birds and Bats

_**On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 Years later…**_

_Jamie took out the Town Map he brought from home. "Umm… according to this, the next city is Cerulean."_

"_That's amazing! Just… like… me… Are you guys copying me?"_

"_Wow, he made Danny his bitch!" Andy said, laughing._

"_Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you the best part. I snagged a fossil from the table!" Jamie said, excited._

"_Let's stop at the center so I can heal my Charmander. Then we'll go." Danny explained. The two nodded in agreement and they headed off. _

**Episode 7: Birds and Bats**

"Your Charmander is fighting fit!" The Nurse said happily. "We hope to see you again!" Danny nodded and walked over to the others.

"Alright, we ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's about damn time." Andy said. They left the Pokecenter and left towards Mt. Moon.

"According to this map, we still got a long way to the entrance." Jamie said, while looking at the map.

"Aww, really?" Andy asked. "We aren't going to make it today, then…"

"Well, we should try to get as far as we can before night falls." Jamie said. The two agreed and they kept onwards. A few hours later, the sun started to fall.

"Are we close to that stupid cave yet?" Danny asked.

"Uh… nope. I think we should just set up camp." Jamie answered.

"I'm down with that, I hate walking around at night…" Andy added. The three agreed and they found a suitable place to sleep. Jamie set up the tent, while Andy and Danny collected firewood. Once they were finished, they sat down around the small campfire.

"We haven't camped out like this in ages…" Andy said dreamily. "Not since we were little."

"But that was on a crappy campground." Danny answered. "This is the cold, hard wilderness."

"With wild pokemon running around." Jamie finished.

"I need to catch me some." Andy started. "Just having Bulbasaur ain't gonna cut it."

"You guys want to eat?" Jamie asked. The two nodded and they chowed down on some hot dogs. Later on, after several helpings, they called it a night and headed to bed. The next morning, Danny awoke with a shock.

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!" He shouted.

"Hmm… what is it…" Andy said as he slowly got up.

"Our food… our stuff…" He started. "It's been raided!" Andy got up quick.

"What?! By who?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Danny replied. "If I knew, would I be shouting like this?"

"Maybe!" Andy shouted back.

"What the hell are you guys screaming about?" Jamie asked , who had just woken up.

"Our stuff got raided, our food is gone, and we don't know who did it!" Andy explained. He had been gathering up the loose stuff on the ground, when he realized that his bag was missing. "Um, guys… where is my bag?"

Danny had just picked up his bag. "It probably got stolen…" He said. "What did you have in there?"

"EVERYTHING!!" He cried. "My pokemon, my pokedex, and all of my items!"

"The thief couldn't have gotten far away, I say we split up and look for it." Jamie said.

"Alright then, I'm heading this way." Andy said. He ran off from the campsite into the thick woods. He wandered around aimlessly for an hour until he saw something in the grass.

"A… pokeball?" He picked it up an investigated it closely. "Hey… this is Bulbasaur! My bag must be close by!" He checked the area for his bag, with no luck.. Then he heard something.

"What the…" The noise was coming from behind a thick bush. He carefully looked through and saw it. A bunch of birds surrounding his bag. "What are they?" He asked himself. He reached for his pokedex, when he realized he didn't have it.

"Looks like it's up to Bulbasaur." He stepped out of the bushes and faced the birds. "You better get away from my bag, you little demons!" The birds looked amused, and ignored Andy.

"That's it, it's time, Bulbasaur!" he threw the pokeball, and Bulbasaur came out and glared fiercely at the Pokemon.

"Bulba…" It said angrily.

"Alright Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf attack!" Bulbasaur sent the attack towards the group. Some of them were hit and flew away, some got angry and sped towards Bulbasaur.

"SPEEAAR!" They started pecking at poor Bulbsaur.

"Vine Whip, Bulbsaur!" Bulbasaur's vines startled the birds, and most of them fled. "Now, finish them with Tackle!" Bulbasaur finally delivered a final blow and sent the remaining pokemon away. Andy ran towards the bag.

"Yes! Good job Bulbasaur!" Andy scooped up his bag and loose things and began to walk away. "Now to find the others…" Andy began to walk back the way he came, when he heard a low growl coming from behind him.

"What is it now?" Andy moaned. He turned to investigate, when something bashed into the side of his head.

"SPEEEEAAAAR!" The pokemon shouted. It stood motionless, getting ready to attack.

"Ah, back for more?" He motioned to Bulbasaur. "Alright, let's take care of this chump. Bulbasaur, hit it with your tackle!" Bulbasaur obeyed, and ran to slam into the bird. "A direct hit! Now, trap it with a Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur sent out its vines and wrapped them around the hopeless bird. It struggled to break free, but eventually gave up. Andy reached in his bag for a poke ball. "Time to catch my first pokemon…" Andy whispered to himself. "GO POKEBALL!" he threw it, sucking the pokemon into the ball. It wiggled for about 5 seconds, and stopped.

"Alright! We caught- wait… what's its name?" Andy asked himself. H reached in his bag and took out the pokedex.

"Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. It has a terrible attitude, and will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans."

"I wish I would've known that sooner…" Andy said. "Well Bulbasaur, I guess we should get going." he recalled his pokemon and headed out to look for Danny and Jamie.

A little over 10 minutes passed, and he finally caught up to his brothers, who looked as if they were circling around the same spot. "Did you get that bag of yours?" Jamie asked as he saw his brother approaching.

"Yup, and I managed to beat a tough flock of Spearow too." Andy picked out the poke bell of his newly acquired Spearow. "And, I got one of those suckers."

"Lucky…" Danny said in disappointment. "I really need to crack down and catch some more."

"We'll all get to when we get to Mt. Moon. We still have a ways to go." Jamie added. With that, the trio walked on. They spent the whole day trekking on to the mountain, occasionally stopping for a break. It wasn't until the sun started to set when they saw the mountian in the distance.

"Think we'll make it before it gets dark?" Andy asked his brothers.

"Who cares? I don't mind walking at night." Danny answered. "We can just camp out near the entrance and go in the cave in the morning."

"According to this map, there is a center right near the entrance. We can just stay there I suppose." Jamie said.

"Alright, cool. Let's press onwards people!" Andy shouted.

"Since when did you decide what we should or shouldn't do?" Danny challenged.

"Because, I'm the best looking out of all of us. So I have the authority."

Danny was about to say something back, but he stopped and just shook his head. "Idiot…" He said under his breath.

After several uneventful hours had passed, they finally saw the light of the pokecenter through the trees. "Great, I thought we'd never make it…" Jamie said, looking tired. "I need to sleep…"

"Me too. We're getting up bright and early, so we can get through the cave as quick as possible. How long do you think it will take to get through?" Andy asked.

"I don't care. Remember what we're supposed to be doing? I don't want to go quick. I want to catch me a truckload of pokemon." Danny started. "Not to mention get some fossils."

"Huh. I thought you'd be itching to get to that gym." Andy answered.

"I want to get a stronger team first. Charmander and Metapod definitely won't be good enough." Danny said.

"True." Andy commented. "You have the worst team."

Danny shot him a dirty look and started off to the pokecenter. Jamie and Andy followed. A few minutes later, they reached the entrance. "Let's get to bed now, alright? We're getting up at the crack of dawn." Danny commanded.

"Yes, your majesty. Would you like a drink and a snack?" Jamie asked him.

"I'm the boss, remember?" Andy added.

"Shut up guys. I didn't mean it that way. I just want to get out earlier than other people. We gotta beat the rush" Danny answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. For once. Now bed time…" Andy said, yawning.

The three of them nodded silently, and took off to their respective rooms. Night passed quickly, and the sun was barely up when Danny awoke. He went to woke up the other 2, which proved to be a difficult task.

"GET UP JAMIE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

"…no I have…in the…..toilet screen…hshshshfmmm…" Jamie mumbled in his sleep.

"Alright… I didn't want to have to do this but…" He took out his poke ball containing Charmander. "Alright Char, give Jamie a little wake up call." The orange lizard nodded and sent a blast of flames right on Jamie's rear end.

"YYYYEEEEEOOOOWWWWCCCHHHH!!!" Jamie cried, while leaping out of the bed onto the floor.

"Ok. Now you're awake. Let's get moving." Danny ordered.

Jamie got up, Looking murderous. "I'll get you back for this…"

They walked into the lobby, where Andy was waiting, looking like a zombie. "…Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get a move on." Danny said. And so they did, wandering outside once again. Shortly after leaving, they reached the entrance to Mt. Moon. The mountain loomed over them, blocking out the rising sunlight.

"This will lead us straight to Cerulean." Jamie said, looking at his map. "Do you think we need a light? It's probably dark in there."

"Why, are you… scared?" Danny asked him with a creepy smile.

"Hell no. I'm wondering because we might need something to light the way."

"We do have pokemon to help us with that…" Andy added.

"Charmander can handle it. You guys are lucky I'm here. Hehe." Danny boasted.

"If you're so important, why don't you lead the way?" Jamie asked him.

"Uh… well I-uh... can't… I have to… go last in case someone attacks us… from behind! Yeah, that's it, I have to guard!"

"Coward."

"Will someone just go? I feel like a statue just standing here. Plus, the reader will get bored of reading if we drag this on any longer." Andy pointed out.

"He's got a point. The reader will- wait, what?" Jamie asked with a quizzical look.

"Nothing. Let's just go inside the stupid cave already." Andy said as he walked into darkness. The others followed, and to their surprise, the cave was already lit.

"This is nice. Nothing to be afraid o-AAAGGGGHHH!" Jamie screamed as a flock of bats flew around him.

"What the hell are they?" Danny asked. " I want to catch me one."

He pointed the pokedex to the bat, and it flashed on. "Zubat, the bat pokemon. It uses supersonic powers to find prey. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."

"Ok, Zubat. You're going down." He threw out Charmander, and the 2 pokemon faced each other.

"Charmander, Metal Claw!" Charmander's claws glowed white, and it lunged at the bat. Zubat was too slow to react, and was hit dead on. "Alright, now burn it with an Ember!"

"Zubat!" The bat pokemon cried. It flew away from the mebers and sent out a wave towards Charmander. Charmander immediately began to sway, feeling dizzy.

"Charmander, snap out of it! Use a Flamethrower!" Charmander, still disoriented, somehow ended up hitting itself in the face. "Damn it!" Danny shouted.

Zubat, now having time to attack, swooped down at Charmander to bite it. It succeeded, and drained Charmander's HP.

"Charmander, time to focus. Don't let that pipsqeak push you around. Roast it with Flamethrower!!" Charmander effectively shook out of confusion and spit out the large flame. Danny readied his poke ball and threw it when the flames died down. Zubat was sucked in the ball. After wiggling once, tha ball clicked to confirm the successful capture.

"YES! ZUBAT IS MINE!!!"

_To be continued…_

**Yay! I got to finally update!!! **

**Anyway, I'm going to update like crazy this week, so expect the next chapter to arrive the day after Christmas. No one ask why I took long to update. It's a long, long, boring story. So anyway, Andy has a Spearow and Danny has a Zubat. Yipee. Next chapter you'll get to see them in ACTION! YEAH!!! Also next chapter, you'll see a few new characters. Don't miss it! Now if you'll excuse me, I got some buffalo wings to eat. Good day.**

**SO STAY TUNED, FOLKS! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHARLIE BRO- I MEAN, !**

**AND MY GIFT TO YOU IS THE GIFT OF BEING ABLE TO REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER!**


	8. Episode 8: Moontastic Adventure!

_**On the last episode of Pokemon: 20 Years later…**_

"_Our food… our stuff…" He started. "It's been raided!" Andy got up quick._

"_Yup, and I managed to beat a tough flock of Spearow too." Andy picked out the poke bell of his newly acquired Spearow. "And, I got one of those suckers."_

"_GET UP JAMIE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Will someone just go? I feel like a statue just standing here. Plus, the reader will get bored of reading if we drag this on any longer." Andy pointed out._

"_YES! ZUBAT IS MINE!!!"_

**Episode 8: Moontastic Adventure!**

"I am the champion…" Danny said proudly.

"Will you quit it?" Jamie shouted. "It's just a stupid Zubat. You're acting like it was a Zapdos or something."

"Like he would ever catch a Zapdos…" Andy laughed to himself.

The trio walked on, inside the vast Mt. Moon. It continued on a straightforward path until it split into three.

"Uh… which way should we go?" Jamie asked.

"My spidey sense is telling me that we should go left." Andy answered.

"I say right." Danny added. "Why don't we split up? I'll take right, Andy takes left, and Jamie takes middle."

"Hey! That might just be the stupidest idea ever," Jamie said. "What if one of us hit's a dead end, or ends up falling into the abyss?"

"Then I guess it sucks for them. I'm going on ahead." Danny said before walking to the right.

"Uh… Danny…" Andy started. "You know what, never mind." He started to walk to the left. Jamie sighed and walked to the middle path. He continued in a straight path until he stepped in something wet.

"What the hell… why is there a pond in the middle of a cave?" He asked to no one. "Squirts, check this out." He tossed the poke ball and the tiny turtle emerged.

"Squirtle, dive down there and see how far it goes." Squirlte nodded and dove beneath the dark water.

Meanwhile, Danny continued on the path he chose. The lit cave began to grow darker as he walked on. "Why is there no light…Ch-Charmander, l-light the way." He stuttered. The darkness quickly faded as the tail flame appeared.

"Much better," He said as he sighed in relief.

Andy was walking fast down the path he chose, not wanting to waste any time. Before he knew it, he was thrown to the ground. He looked around to see what caused him to fall, and saw an unusual rock sticking out of the ground.

"That looks suspicious…" Andy muttered. He went over to the rock, and investigated it closer. It was an unusual red color, unlike the dark brown dirt it was buried in. "There's got to be something under this."

After dislodging the rock, Andy proceeded to dig where it was, when finally, he found an other odd rock. This time, it had a helix shape on it. "A… fossil?" He asked in awe.

Squirtle finally emerged from the pond , after 5 minutes. "Is there anything there?" Jamie asked it.

"Squirt squirt!" It said and nodded.

Jamie's face lit up. "What is it? Does it go to another part of the cave?" Squirtle once again nodded. "Well that settles it. I'm going in." He took off his shirt and pants, stowed it in his bag, and jumped in.

The path Danny had taken was now zigzagging in unusual directions, which made it even more creepy than it already was. "What was that?" Danny asked as he jumped in surprise. He was hearing unusual scraping sounds, and he could have sworn he also heard humming. "The hell…?" He quietly tiptoed to where the sound was coming from.

After investigating it closely, Andy had confirmed that it was indeed a fossil. He carefully placed it in his backpack. "I wonder why that red rock was there…" He wondered. Andy shrugged and kept walking. Then he froze. In front of him, there were three different paths. "…Shit."

Jamie landed in the icy cold water. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. He knew Squirtle would guide him to the other side, so he found it's shell and held on to it. A few seconds later, Squirtle made its way to the other side, and Jamie came to the surface. "Phew… I thought I was going to drown," Jamie said to no one. He got out of the water and put his clothes back on.

Danny hid behind a large rock, and carefully peered over it. He saw nothing until a shadow appeared behind another rock. "What is that…" He whispered to himself. He slowly got up, and crept towards the rock. The figure crouched behind it got up, startling Danny. It was a kid, with brown eyes and short blue hair. He looked a few years older than Danny. He glared at Danny, holding a poke ball in his hand. "What the hell do you want?" Danny shouted loudly, the sound echoing down the cave walls. The trainer's jaw dropped, and broke his stare. It turns out he had not been glaring at Danny, but something else. Danny turned around and saw a little pink creature bouncing away.

"You…" The trainer looked at Danny. "Look what you did!"

Andy paced back and forth, looking at every cavern. "Well… here goes nothing." He walked to the left entrance. "I'm going to kill Danny for this." He stayed in this bad attitude for a couple of minutes until he saw light ahead. "Yes! Now I'm only going to beat him up severely!" He ran to the exit, finally leaving the dreadful cave.

"Alright… where to next…" Jamie muttered. The cavern was bigger than before, and he couldn't see where the next way to go was. "Pikachu, light the cave up," Jamie said, while releasing the pokeball.

"Pika!" The Pikachu said while using it's electricity to light up the cavern. The cave walls came in to sight, and so did the ceiling.

"What the…!" Jamie gasped when he saw the ceiling. Hundreds of Zubat were hanging, sitting motionless. "Pikachu, time to run…" Jamie said before sprinting down the path.

"ZUBAT!" The hundreds of Zubat shrieked at once.

"I've been trying to catch that Clefairy for days…" The unknown trainer said to himself, his back turned away from Danny.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to tell you?" Danny said, sounding impatient.

The trainer sighed and turned to Danny. "It's alright… I guess I overreacted. The name's Zeek by the way."

"I'm Danny," Danny replied. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well… I've been searching for rare pokemon, like that Clefairy you scared away." Zeke answered. "I've also been training my pokemon. And it has payed off." He said, making a smile.

"Wow, really? Can I see your pokemon?" Danny asked in awe.

"How about a battle?" Zeke asked him.

"You're on!" Danny shouted. And with that, the battle was on.

Andy was getting bored, waiting outside. "Why aren't they out yet?" He asked aloud. "I guess I'll take this opportunity and train a bit." He reached for the poke balls on his belt and released his two pokemon.

Jamie, now running for his life, started to get tired. The hundreds of Zubat, however, were still flying at him at full speed. "I gotta lose them…" He thought to himself. His thoughts were then interrupted when he felt the ground shake. The dirt under his feet gave way, and he plummeted downwards into darkness.

"A three on three match, alright? Assuming you have three," Zeek asked Danny.

"Yeah, don't worry. Now, let's start this!" Danny shouted. And with that, the battle was on. "Now, who to pick…" Danny mumbled to himself.

"Go, Sandshrew!" Zeek yelled, throwing a pokeball. A tan colored mouse-like creature emerged, looking relieved to be out of it's containment.

"Hmm. Better check this out before I send someone out," Danny said.

"Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. It hates moisture and lives in the holes it digs in dry places."

"Alright… a Ground type. Well, I don't have a Water type, so I'll just use Zubat…" Danny said. "Alright, Zubat, I choose you!"

"Ok Sandshrew, Dig underground!" Zeek commanded.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Zubat!" Danny shouted. "Er… your- never mind. Stay alert!"

"Now, Sandshrew!" Sandhrew unearthed behine Zubat and lunged at it for an attack. Zubat sensed it coming from behind, and managed to fly out of the way. Sandshrew landed back down, momentarily dazed.

"Zubat, use Leech Life!" Zubat swooped down and bit onto Sandshrew before it could react. Then it began to drain its energy.

"Shake it off, Sandshrew! Dig underground again!" Sandshrew grabbed Zubat and threw it off, and burrowed underground alarmingly fast. "Sandshrew, attack from above!" Somehow, Sandshrew managed to emerge out from the ceiling of the cave and smash its foot down on Zubat's head. Zubat went careening down to the ground.

"Get up, Zubat, don't give up!" However, the only thing Zubat did was twitch one of it's feet- or tails… (whatever the thing is). It was knocked out. Danny was dumbstruck, and slowly recalled Zubat. "Wow… that was unexpected…"

"Yeah, Sanshrew is quite the digger. Apparently, there's a whole system of tunnels in this cave." Zeek answered, laughing.

Danny laughed too and then came to his senses. "Alright, time to finish this. Go Metapod!" Metapod emerged, motionless as ever.

"You're joking, right?" Zeek asked quizzically. He scrathed his head and then became serious. "Ok Sanshrew, use Dig again!" Sanshrew nodded and burrowed underground, Moments later, it emerged and sped head first towards Metapod.

"Metapod, Harden! And I mean Super Harden!" Metapod did what appeared to be a slight nod and started glowing, making it's exoskeleton hard as steel. Sanshrew made contact with the shell, sending the cocoon spinning towards the wall.

"Yes! Looks like it's out!" Zeek shouted triumphantly. But the metapod miraculously moved itself back up into a staning position. Sandshrew, now looking dizzy, collapsed. "WHAT?!" Zeek yelled in shock.

"Hah! My Metapod was ready for that! It's super hard shell was too much for it!" Danny laughed.

"Hm… I didn't expect that at all. Good job. But you're still going to lose!" Zeek took out another poke ball and tossed it in the air. This time, a dark purple rabbit-like pokemon covered with spikes appeared.

"That looks tough…" Danny said to himself, studying the pokemon. "Metapod, harden again!"

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting!" Zeek commanded. Nidorino sent out what appeared to be small needles and they made contact with the cocoon pokemon. Metapod's eyes widened, and then looked dazed.

"Come on, Metapod, hang in there!" However, the poison that had invaded Metapod's defenseless body was takin g full effect. Within a couple minutes, metapod was history. "Damn it. Down to my last one… Charmander… win this." He kissed the pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Char char!" Charmander happily shouted. It looked at the Nidorino, and became a little nervous. "Mander…"

"Don't be afraid, Charmader, show it you're not a force to be reckoned with! Use Flamethrower!"

"Nidorino, dodge it! Use Double Kick!" Nidorino jumped above the flames and slammmed its big feet into Charmander's face. It landed with a thud. It weakly stood up.

"That's it, Charmander! Now hit it with a Metal Claw!" Charmander's Claws glowed white and it slashed right at Nidorino. It looked taken aback, but was not injured much.

"Good, Nidorino! Now use Horn Attack!" Nidorino ran at Charmander, with it's horn aimed low.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Just before hitting Chamrnder, flames engulfed the poison point pokemon. As they cleared away, Nidorino was now charred with its eyes wide open. It blew a small amount of smoke before collasing.

"I've never seen that kind of fire power…" Zeek said, dumbfounded.

"Hah, my Charmander is the best one around!" Danny boasted.

"You're right," Zeek answered, with a slight grin on his face. "But two weeks ago I would've disagreed with that."

Danny tried comprehending this statement until Zeek grabbed the pokeball hanging around his neck and hurled it.

"Char… meleon," The pokemon that had emerged said.

"Are… is… that… WHAT?" Danny shouted, dumbstruck.

"Yup. That's the evolved form of Charmander… Charmeleon," Zeek finished.

"Awesome…" Was all Danny could say before they both heard a scream.

"…the Hell was that?" Zeek asked, looking around.

"Dunno…" Danny answered, looking around as well. Then, rocks started showering out of the hole in the ceiling where Sandshrew had came out of. Then something resembling a human came out, and crashed to the floor.

"Who's that?!" Zeek asked, looking shocked.

Danny, equally shocked, went to investigate. "Jamie?" He asked. Jamie lay motionless until he abruptly woke up. He looked panic-stricken, looking in all directions.

"W-where are they?" He asked Danny.

"Where are what?" Danny answered.

"Z-Zubat!" He shouted back. "There were hundreds of them! We gotta get out!" He yelled while shaking. He got up and started running off down the cavern.

Danny shrugged and looked back at Zeek. "Well, I guess we should finish the-" However, Zeek seemed more concerned at what Jamie had just said.

"We should get out of here. Zubat are deadly when in large groups."

"Butbutbutbut-" Danny stammered.

"Come on, let's go!" Zeek said to him while returning his Charmeleon. "This way!" He pointed to the direction where Jamie ran off to and started to run.

"Fine…" Danny muttered. He returned his Charmander and followed the older trainer. Within minutes, Danny arrived at the exit of the cave and joined Zeek and Jmie outside. Jamie was laying down next to a tree, and Zeek was standing nearby.

"So why did we leave again?" Danny said looking annoyed.

"From what your bother said, apparently he woken up an angry flock of Zubat. Then while running away, he fell in a hole and ended up falling in one of the underground tunnels. That's why he ended up above us," Zeke stated.

"Yeah…" Jamie replied. "I found an underwater tunnel… I was in a new part of the cave… the Zubat woke up… you know the rest…"

"Underwater?" Danny asked, looking incredulous.

"There's a river that runs along Mt. Moon. It leaks underground and gets in some of the caves," Zeek replied.

"You sure know a lot, don't you?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, I do my research before exploring an area. That way I'm better prepared and can catch and train more easily."

"Sweet. How's your pokedex coming along, then?"

"I haven't caught anything amazing, yet. I only started my journey a month ago."

"Oh… Well I'm once again sorry about the whole Clefairy fiasco."

"It's alright. I'm not that interested. I'm actually searching for a pokemon that can beat water types."

"Hey, I have one," Jamie interrupted. "It's a Pikachu."

"Really? That's awesome!" Zeek exclaimed.

"I got lucky in Viridian Forest, Jamie bragged. "It was nothing extraordinary."

The conversation was once again interrupted by another voice. "Where were you guys?" Andy asked loudly, running up to the three trainers. "I've been waiting around for hours."

"Sorry brah, but I was battling and stuff," Danny answered.

"And I was running for my life…" Jamie added.

"Well, while I was waiting, guess what?" Andy aksed them. Before any could answer, he spoke again. "Too slow! I caught another pokemon!"

"Shit, really? Who?" Danny asked, now excited.

"See for yourself." Andy said, as he casually tossed the poke ball, exposing the new pokemon.

"What the…" Jamie muttered. "That looks more like breakfast."

"That's what I thought, too." Andy answered. "It's actually a-"

"Exeggcute," Zeek interrupted. "And it's not and egg, it's actually a seed."

"Right… who are you?" Andy asked the unfamiliar face.

"Zeek," He said. "And I have to go. Nice meeting you all, and good luck on your journey." He said, starting to walk back into the cave.

"Wait!" Danny shouted. "What about our match?"

"We'll finish it someday," Zeek answered him, turning his back.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked the trainer.

"I need to catch me someone," Was all he said before he disappeared into the cave.

"Well… I guess we should head to Cerulean, hm?" Andy asked the other two.

"Yeah, we should try to get there before nightfall." Jamie answered.

"Right. Like that's going to happen" Danny added. The trio walked onwards, headed for their next destination. Today they had traversed through a giant cave, gotten chased by angry bats, caught new pokemon,and made a new friend.

_To be continued…_

***pant* Phew… what a chapter. Just to let everyone know, this will probably be my biggest chapter. Ther reason being that I had planned Mt. Moon to be fully covered in one chapter. I wasn't ready to screw that up. Anyway, We met Zeek (Thank you DarkVestroia2), a fellow trainer. Darkie, don't be mad I didn't finish the battle. I had to have the chapter end… so that was plot twist to advance the story. Plus, this isn't the last time we'll be seeing Zeek. I plan to include him later on in the story. SO HE IS NOT A COTD!!! besides that… yeah. Andy has an Exeggcute. That's a scene I deleted. It was boring anyway. And it made the story longer and more painful. Sorry is you wanted to see how he caught it. But once again, not important. **

**Next Chapter… hmm…. I actually want to update after New Years. I'll try… but remember, I'm lazy. So don't count on it.**

**So stay tuned, folks! AND DON'T EDIT THIS GODDAMN NOTE, ! (It happened last chapter… :\ )**


End file.
